1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a support structure for a fuel filter and, more particularly, to a mechanism that allows a fuel filter assembly to be locked in place, or unlocked for removal, without the need for tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of fuel filters and related assemblies are known to those skilled in the art for use in conjunction with fuel delivery systems of internal combustion engines. Typically, a fuel filter is provided in a container, or reservoir, and liquid fuel is introduced into the reservoir, passed through the fuel filter, and conducted to the engine. Some fuel filters are constructed to separate water from the fuel in addition to removing solid impurities and debris from the stream of liquid fuel being conducted from a fuel tank to the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,579, which issued to Janik et al on Aug. 17, 1993, describes a fuel filter assembly with a modular drain bowl. The assembly incorporates a modular drain bowl which may be removably mounted at the lower end of the disposable filter cartridge. An anchor insert is disposed interiorly at the lower portion of the cartridge sump for anchoring a fastener to attach the drain bowl. The insert is also specially configured to form outlet passages which facilitate the flow of water from the sump to the drain bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,956, which issued to Wilson et al on Mar. 5, 1985, describes a fuel filter assembly in which a filter cartridge, threadedly supported from a mounted unit, engages and supports a contaminant collection bowl having a plurality of collection zones respectively upstream and downstream of fuel treatment means within the cartridge. In general, a dual media filter element includes a flow passage axially thereof with means at one end for carrying the fuel element from a support head, and means on the other for supporting a contaminant collection bowl beneath. A primer pump disposed axially of the filter element moves between advanced and retracted positions therealong.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,844, which issued to Stone on May 18, 1999, describes a fuel filter element. A fuel filter assembly for filtering diesel fuel includes a filter head, a spin-on replaceable element and a collection bowl removable from the element. The element includes a casing with a turned-in edge portion at a lower end. An adapter ring is supported on the edge portion inside the element and includes an annular threaded portion. The collection bowl has an outer peripheral wall with an annular threaded portion engaging the threaded portion of the adaptor ring. The outer peripheral wall of the bowl has an annular shoulder abutting the turned-in edge portion of the casing to clamp the casing between the adaptor ring and the bowl, when the bowl is attached to the element. The adaptor ring has a plurality of space ribs with projections that extend upwardly and radially outward to maintain the filter medium spaced from an inner wall surface of the casing. A resilient member holds the filter medium between a top plate and the adaptor ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,020, which issued to Boutwell et al on Jun. 1, 1999, describes a marine fuel pump and cooling system. An integrated fuel system component comprising a fuel pump, a fuel filter axially mounted directly below and around the lower portion of the fuel pump, and a spiral wound fuel line composed of a heat conductive material mounted concentric to the upper portion of the fuel pump, minimizes the space required for the installation. A fuel cooling system encloses the pump housing and the fuel line in sealed chambers through which a liquid coolant is circulated to cool both the fuel pump and the fuel contained within the fuel line. A fuel pressure regulator located between the fuel line and a fuel outlet returns fuel to a fuel reservoir located below the fuel filter, thereby providing a closed loop system. By combining the fuel pump, the fuel filter, liquid cooling system, and pressure regulator into a single unit, the integrated unit minimizes vapor lock induced by heat, and optimally houses the fuel system components within a minimal volume of space.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
A reservoir support structure, made in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, comprises a supporting cover which is attachable to an object, such as an engine. It also comprises a collar which is attachable to the supporting cover and which has a central opening formed through it and shaped to receive the reservoir therein. The collar is attachable to the supporting cover by rotating the collar relative to the supporting cover. In other words, the reservoir is disposed through the central opening of the collar and the collar is attached to the support cover to capture the upper portion of the reservoir therebetween. The present invention also comprises a protrusion extending from the supporting cover. Although a preferred embodiment of the present invention provides two posts that serve as the protrusion, it should be understood that a single protrusion could also be used. A latch is attached to the supporting cover and configured to slide relative to the protrusion and the supporting cover. The latch is movable into a locking position and also movable into an unlocking position. The latch is shaped to inhibit rotation of the collar relative to the supporting cover when the latch is in the locking position and to allow rotation of the collar relative to the supporting cover when the latch is in the unlocking position.
The present invention further comprises a support bracket which is attachable to the supporting cover and to the object, such as the internal combustion engine, for attaching the supporting cover to the object. The support bracket is resiliently attached to the supporting cover and the supporting cover is detachable from the support bracket by exerting a force on the supporting cover in a preselected direction away from the support bracket.
As described above, the protrusion can comprise two posts that extend from the supporting cover and the latch can comprise a slot which is formed through its thickness. The slot is shaped to receive the protrusion therein. The slot is also shaped to be releasably restrained by a first position of the protrusion when the latch is in the locking position and to be releasably restrained by a second portion of the protrusion when the latch is in the unlocking position.
The collar is shaped to have a plurality of discontinuities extending from its periphery. The latch comprises a locking portion that is shaped to be captured between two adjacent ones of the plurality of discontinuities with the latch is in the locking position in certain embodiments of the present invention. The locking portion of the latch can also be shaped to capture one of the pluralities of discontinuities within an interstitial gap that is formed in the locking portion when the latch is in the locking position, in certain embodiments of the present invention.
The reservoir can be disposed within the central opening of the collar and attached to the supporting cover. A fuel filter is disposed within the reservoir, and, in certain embodiments, a water sensor if formed within the body of the reservoir to detect the presence of water at the bottom portion of the reservoir.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention further comprises an inlet passage formed in the supporting cover to conduct liquid fuel through the supporting cover and an outlet passage formed in the supporting cover to conduct liquid fuel through the supporting cover.
For convenience, certain embodiments of the present invention provide a supporting cover that is threaded and a collar which is threaded so that they can be attached to each other in threaded association. The cover is threaded with male threads and the collar is threaded with female threads in a preferred embodiment. When the latch is moved into the locking position, the collar is prevented from rotating about a central axis and the reservoir is therefore held in place and prevented from being removed from the supporting cover.